


Character Biography: Alvin

by Taleslations



Series: Tales of Xillia Character Bios [8]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Character Biography, Character Study, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleslations/pseuds/Taleslations
Summary: A biography of Alvin.





	Character Biography: Alvin

**Full name:** Alfred Vint Svent  
**Year of birth:** Primia 4278  
**Place of birth:** Elympios – Trigleph  
**Age:** 26  
**Height:** 182cm/6'  
**Family:** Leticia Svent + unnamed father (deceased); Gillandor Yul Svent (uncle); Balan (cousin)  


### Childhood

Alfred was born in the famous Svent family in Elympios. He led a privileged life until he was six, when tragedy struck his family. He had embarked on the E.S.S. Zenethra cruise with his parents and uncle, but the ship was swept to Rieze Maxia when the Elympios army pierced a hole in the schism nearby. His father died during the accident, and the rest of the family, along with many other Elympions, got stuck in an unfamiliar world. [2]

### Exodus

At first, the passengers of the Zenethra tried to contact Elympios to call for help, but they were attacked by unknown forces every time they used a powerful spyrix, which included communication devices. The remaining members eventually decided to settle down in Rieze Maxia. However, their inability to use spirit artes branded them as outcasts, making integration so difficult that most of them decided to go back to the Zenethra. Gilbert, an Elympion officer in his late twenties, created the organization "Exodus" as a way for the stranded Elympions to support each other. [4]

However, Alvin's uncle Gilland had other ambitions for the group, and from the time Alvin was 12 he used him to spy on Gilbert, who had taken a liking to Alvin. This resulted in Gilland ousting Gilbert and replacing him as leader of Exodus by exposing his affair with a Rieze Maxian woman. Gilland himself was manipulating Alvin with blackmail and fake promises. He had also started a sexual relationship with Alvin's mother Leticia, though Alvin tried hard to ignore that fact. [4]

Under Gilland, Exodus was reformed to suit his own goals, and several units were created, such as the spy unit which Alvin joined when he was about 14, or the combat unit to which belonged Zeljko, a boy Alvin's age who became his friend. [7]

One Alvin's missions for Exodus was to infiltrate the Travis manor and seduce Aurignac L. Travis in order to steal a letter proving the existence of a secret alliance between House Travis and House Banya to overthrow House Fenn. Gilland used this letter to approach King Nachtigal and get into his good graces. [7]

### Failed Coup

Shortly after the mission at the Travis manor, Alvin was given another mission: to join a group of fighters hired as mercenaries by a clan of Auj Oule that was opposing Gaius, who was still in the middle of his conquest of Auj Oule at the time. However, that operation ended in disaster, of which Alvin was the only survivor, having been spared by Gaius, who'd mistaken him for a member of that clan and asked him to relay a message to the clan's leader. [7] [see [this post](https://yume-x-hanabi.tumblr.com/post/136120675789/excerpt-from-alvin-chronicle) for a translation of that excerpt] 

It later came out that someone must have tipped off Gaius about their strategy. It was in fact not the first time Exodus missions had gone awry, and there had been rumors about a traitor for a while. Unfortunately for him, his survival caused Alvin to be suspected of being the traitor, and he was imprisoned by Gilland. [7]

He was rescued by Zeljko, who he thought had perished during the fight against Gaius. Zeljko led him to Gilbert, the former Exodus leader who had been expelled by Gilland. Gilbert wanted Exodus to go back to its roots—to become an organization that supported the stranded Elympions, rather than Gilland's personal militia. For that reason, he decided to plan a coup to overthrow Gilland, and tried to recruit Alvin to his side. [7]

Alvin accepted Gilbert's proposition, but that was a lie. He pretended to show them the way to Gilland's secret hideout, but in fact led them right into a trap where Gilland was waiting for them. There, it came out that Zeljko had been the one to tell Gaius about their strategy despite Alvin being part of the mission, as this was part of Gilbert's plan to discredit Gilland. When they realized Alvin had betrayed them, Gilbert and Zeljko tried to flee, but Gilland and Alvin fought and killed them. Gilland had accused Alvin of being the traitor because he knew Gilbert would try to rescue and recruit him to his side. Alvin had not been privy to Gilland's actual plan, yet still acted in his favor, just as Gilland had expected. [7]

Alvin's goal was to go back to Elympios with his mother, whose mental health had started deteriorating steeply. Her mind was going back to the past, and she often mistook Alvin for his father. He moved her to Xian Du, away from Gilland, and blackmailed a woman named Isla into taking care of her. He believed that she would get better if he took her back to Elympios, and he thus continued to work for Exodus, as Gilland had stated the organization's goal was to find a way to go back home. [7]

### Other Missions

Alvin's missions for Exodus eventually led him to Fennmont, where he infiltrated the military. When he was about 21, he was approached by Presa, who was spying for the Aktau tribe at the time. They started living together, and Presa eventually fell in love with him and revealed her identity. Upon getting more details out of her about her colleagues and their activities in the capital, he reported immediately to the Rashugal military, leading to her capture. [9]

He also infiltrated the Labari Research Institute to steal information about the boosters produced there. He was especially interested in the blueprints for the third generation booster, but the only documents he found looked like doodles and he discarded them. During the fight that broke out when he and his team were discovered, he shot Nils Frieden, Wingul's best friend, to death. The institute was abandoned following those events. [10]

He was in Fennmont in Amnis of Trames 2293 (at the beginning of the game), and noticed the commotion happening at the Laforte Research Lab. He sneaked in and witnessed Jude and Milla trying to destroy the Lance of Kresnik. He considered killing Milla there, as he had realized that she was Maxwell and killing her would dispel the schism, but Agria activating the Lance prevented him from acting. He then decided to get close to Jude and Milla to get the Key back from her and gather more information. In Nia Khera, he sold information to Gaius. [5]

He continued to spy on Milla's group for Exodus, believing that this would enable him to go back home with his mother. However, when the Lance of Kresnik was fired during the Battle of Fezebel, it turned out that Gilland was using the Lance to push the Otherworld Reactor Plan rather than a means to bring them back home. Moreover, Alvin soon got news that his mother had passed away. He decided to settle his score with Gilland, and promised Milla and Jude not to betray them again. [2]

When Milla sacrificed herself on the Zenethra, Alvin believed that he would finally be able to go back to Elympios. However, the schism did not disappear, and he realized that he had let her die for nothing. Falling further into despair, he passed a deal with Muzét—she would allow him to return to Elympios in exchange for getting rid of Jude and the others in her place. With that in mind, he tracked down Jude and Leia, and tried to kill Jude, but Leia interfered and she was shot as a result. [6]

### Finding His Place

After his fight with Jude, Alvin wandered around until he collapsed from exhaustion. He was rescued by Presa and Agria, who found him by chance near Aladhi Seahaven while they were looking for Muzét. After moping around for a few days, he decided to help them, and he joined them when they went to stop Jude's group on the Nia Khera Hallowmont. Despite initially resolving to fight the group, he eventually sided with them against Presa and Agria. When the fight was over, Presa and Agria fell off the cliff because of an earthquake, but not before Presa told him that she was happy he had found his place. That is when he realized that his place was with Jude and the others, and he decided to truly commit to them. [6]

Though his relations with Jude and Leia were still frosty due to the events that had transpired between them, he tried to earn the group's friendship earnestly. After a heart-to-heart with Elize, she promised to be his friend.

After the dispelling of the schism, Alvin started a fruit-selling business with Yurgen, hoping to help bridge the relationship between Rieze Maxia and Elympios in his own way.

### Trivia

  * His concept was "the kind of adult Jude could have become if he had not matured." [2]
  * He's the character the writers put the most thoughts in. [2]
  * The letters he claims to be sending to women in the game are actually destined to his mother. [2]
  * His coat was a present from Gilland. [8]
  * Most men in his family go bald early. He's afraid it will happen to him too. [8]
  * His favorite food is peach pie. [2]
  * He used to be a crybaby and a momma's boy. [2]
  * The cruise was an idea from his father to cheer his mother up, as she was in bad health. [2]
  * Leticia married Alvin's father in her late teens and had Alvin at 20. [4]
  * Alvin's enthusiasm tastes like condensed milk. [3]
  * Balan is his cousin on his mother's side.
  * Presa was the one who gave him the idea to start selling fruit. [6]
  * He got Leia her GHS. [11]
  * Though their bodies were never recovered, he built a grave for Presa and Agria at the base of the Hallowmont. [6]
  * He saw Gilbert as a father figure more than Gilland ever was. However, he still ended up choosing blood ties. [7]
  * He was jealous of Jude's ability to overcome traumatic events and go forward. He realized that Jude was getting more mature than him, and though that is something he hated at first, this is what eventually prompted him to start growing as well. [7]



**Author's Note:**

>  **References**  
>  [1] ToX Perfect Guide, p.523  
> [2] ToX Official World Guidance Book, p.65  
> [3] ToX Official World Guidance Book, p.86-88  
> [4] ToX Official World Guidance Book, p.182-190  
> [5] Alvin Chronicle, ch.1  
> [6] Alvin Chronicle, ch.2-3  
> [7] Alvin Chronicle, ch.4-6  
> [8] ToX Fan's Bible, p.48-53  
> [9] ToX Fan's Bible, p.201-205  
> [10] ToX Fan's Bible, p.120  
> [11] ToX2 Short Story "Rains of Trigleph"


End file.
